Bailando hacia el fuego
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: One Shot [Traducción] Hermione baila con Draco. Bill Weasley los mira y decide hacer algo al respecto.


One Shot Traducción Hermione baila con Draco. Bill los mira y decide hacer algo al respecto.

Disclaimer: Los personaje no me pertenecen, bla bla bla

Les cuento que la historia tampoco me pertenece ji, ji, ji, pero me encantó cuando la leí en inglés. Así que acá la traigo para que la disfruten. La historia original se llama "Dancing towards the fire", por Legessa.

**Bailando hacia el fuego **

"Bill por favor?"

"No Hermione. Me lo preguntas todas las semanas y cuál es siempre mi respuesta?

"No." Hermione se sentó decepcionada en su silla.

Era noche de viernes y el grupo de amigos tenía su reunión semanal. Harry y Ginny le dieron una mirada de simpatía, mientras Ron se entretenía con su trago. Hermione miraba fijamente y con aire desesperado la pista de baile, cuando una mano una mano pálida agarró repentinamente su hombro. Hermione vio hacia arriba…,

"Draco! Han pasado años, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, Granger. ¿Deseas bailar? Están tocando nuestra canción", le dijo.

Hermione vio de Bill a Draco antes de tomar una decisión rápida y asió la mano de Draco, arrastrándolo a la pista de baile. Lo último que escucharon los estaban en la mesa fue "Granger, todavía te mueves como antes?" a lo que Hermione respondió "Espero que puedas seguirme el paso, hurón…"

Bill se quedó sentado y molesto por el hecho de que Hermione lo dejara, yéndose a bailar con el tal Malfoy. Su mirada era cuestionadora y se movía entre Harry y Ron. Harry trató de apaciguarlo. "Bueno, tú sabes que Mione y Malfoy fueron premios anuales juntos. Se hicieron muy amigos, tanto así que ese año nos dieron una demostración bastante buena durante el baile de la escuela"

"¿Qué tan buena?" preguntó Bill con un gruñido mientras miraba la pista para ver a su Hermione abrazar a ese cabrón de Malfoy. El gruñido se intensificó cuando vio a Draco girarla y apretarla contra él, poniendo su mano bastante al final de su espalda. Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando Hermione levantó una pierna, la enrolló en el muslo de Draco y este comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia abajo. Lo siguiente que Harry y Ron vieron fue una silla vacía y a Bill dirigirse hecho una furia hacia la pareja. Con un gruñido, la separó bruscamente de Draco y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia una esquina oscura.

"Gracias por el baile Draco, tendremos que repetirlo alguna otra vez" fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione pues Bill la tiraba fuertemente agarrándola de la muñeca llevándola hacia la esquina. La empujó contra la pared y colocó sus dos manos en la pared, enjaulándola adentro.

"qué se supone que estabas haciendo Hermione?"

"Te refieres a la rumba?"

"No me importa como se llame pero le pusiste la pierna alrededor y él casi tenía su mano en tu trasero. Tengo necesidad de recordarte a quien le perteneces?

"Bueno, yo tenía que conseguir una pareja de baile en alguna parte, no te parece?" le contestó Hermione, mientras que él golpeaba con ambas manos la pared.

"Pues tendrás que ser más cuidadosa, pequeña; porque si no tienes cuidado al jugar con fuego, puedes terminar consumida por las llamas". Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de abalanzar sus labios sobre los de ella, exigiendo la entrada. Ella lo complació con un leve quejido y levantó sus manos para entrelazarlas en el largo cabello de Bill.

Los labios bajaron a su cuello, mordiendo quizás muy fuerte para su suave piel, mientras sus manos comenzaron a apretar sus pechos. Con fuerza abrió la blusa y los siguió acariciando.

"¿Sabes lo furioso que estaba al ver sus manos sobre ti?" Su voz era ronca. Él deslizó los dedos debajo de su falda, acariciando su muslo antes de empujar sus bragas al lado para deslizar sus dedos adentro de ella. Hermione se aferró a él, empujando sus caderas, intentando conseguir más fricción.

Ella protestó cuando él retiró los dedos, pero Bill levantó su mano para que ella pudiera ver sus jugos gotear por todos sus dedos. Él mantuvo el contacto visual con ella mientras se lamía hasta la última gota. "Eres mía, Hermione. Solamente mía." Después de eso, él tuvo un deseo casi salvaje de poseerla. Le arrancó las bragas mientras ella ahogaba un grito en su garganta. Él levantó las bragas a su cara e inhaló profundamente el olor de ella antes de guardarlas en su bolsillo. "Te voy a coger. Eres mía" le dijo. Hermione frenéticamente rasgaba los botones de los pantalones de Bill en un esfuerzo de conseguir su dureza, mientras frotaba su pelvis contra la de él. Un rasgón más y finalmente su dureza quedó libre. Empujó dentro de ella con tanta fuerza y rapidez que Hermione no pudo ni jadear.

Hermione enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bill que tiraba de él tan cerca como ella podría conseguir. "¡Por favor Bill, te necesito ahora! Te necesito". Los empujes de Bill se volvieron lentos, haciendo que Hermione sintiera frustración y mucho más deseo por él.

"¿A quién le perteneces Hermione?

"A ti, solamente a ti". Hermione dio un grito de éxtasis mientras sentía como Bill bombeaba con fuerza dentro de ella. Con un último empuje, ambos llegaron al clímax. Las piernas de Hermione temblaban… se sacudían y se cayeron de la cintura de Bill. Ella habría resbalado al suelo, si Bill no la hubiera sostenido con fuerza por la cintura. Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él, observando la sonrisa traviesa que tenía en su cara, completamente saciado. Hermione a su vez le sonrió con picardía y le dijo:

"Supongo que tú serás el que baile conmigo de aquí en adelante, verdad?"

"¡Maldición!"


End file.
